Nanoscale
Nanoscale is the offspring of Error and Ink. Personality Nanoscale is a sadistic little girl, she never smiles except when she is about to kill or delete someone. She isn't proud of her heritage. She is type of person that, even if you just met them, you can't help but listen to them out of fear. Despite her age, she is very mature and knows about all the AUs and timelines. As she is a sadist, she wouldn't hesitate to kill if given the chance(if she wants that is). If she meets someone she finds childish, she will proceed to ignore their statements and threats. She always has a disgruntled expression on her face unless she's killing someone. Appearance Nanoscale is a grey skeleton that has dark teal schlera and pale red and cyan left eye and a fuchsia right eye,she has dark pink teeth and her fingers are red, green and blue starting from red at the base. She wears a light blue capelet that has a hood she always covers her head with, the tip of the hood is glitched, so the back of her skull is never seen. This is secured onto her shoulders with a yellow scarf that has vertical black lines. Underneath, she wears a faded blue sweater and a black cape that is also glitched at the end. She has a dark fuchsia skirt that has lighter pink dripping from it and floating around the base of the skirt, indigo stockings and a pair of mismatched shoes, one green and one red. Her eyes can change shape if she wants them to. Abilities COPY strings/PASTE strings she can 'cry' teal or fuchsia tears and summon strings from them, based on her powers, her teal strings will allow her to COPY anything while her fuchsia strings will let her PASTE it, she is only able to summon a limited amount of strings. COPY_PASTE Nanoscale will summon two buttons that are kinda glitched, they resemble the RESET and CONTINUE button, except that they are replaced with COPY_ and PASTE, with the copy button having a teal outline and the paste button having a fuchsia outline, the copy button has glitches moving upwards fading into fuchsia while the paste button has glitches moving downwards, fading into teal. The copy button has a black box while the paste button has a white box. With them, she can copy anything and paste it. Including damage, health and others' attacks. Blaster she can only summon two blasters, both of which are smaller than normal blasters, but they can fire blue magic, orange magic or normal magic, they can also have tracking abilities, allowing the blasters to track down any opponent. Mold due to Ink being her parent, she can create basic shapes, such as cuboids, spheres and pyramids or cylinders, she can't really make much other than that and she uses this attack as a diversion. Backstory So one day Ink decided to f(i dont wanna say it) Error while he's asleep and when Error woke up he saw Ink and then he was like crap. Ink stayed for sometime and when the child appeared, she was all glitchy and stuff, so Ink ditched her and Error didn't care so she stayed in her own section of the anti-void by herself and it morphed into her version, which was basically like Error's but instead of a stable white space its filled with glowing white glitches making impossible for a normal person to see, also, one misstep and you will fall to god knows what. So she stayed there for so long and had depression from Ink ditching her and Error not being bothered about her, but she was about to die anyways since her code was so glitched nearly half her body was covered in glitches. But her will was strong, and she discovered two buttons, one COPY_ and one PASTE, with it, she traversed to other AUs and COPY_ed other offspring's codes into hers so she would stop glitching and so her ACTs are of others offsprings' ACTs. She retains memories of her past self and as such, hates Ink a lot, she is neutral with Error. She lacks an actual soul and just took pieces of other offsprings' souls to form one for herself, so even if you killed the soul, she wouldn't die. Relationships/Interactions Paperjam- Interesting, can't say they aren't already part of me though. (always refers to PJ as they, neutral) Palette- I hate him, he hates me. Can't say I haven't copied from him though. (dislikes Palette as he is related to Ink and he has tried to stop her on a few occasions) Goth- He's okay at best, at least he isn't such a pushover. (neutral with him) Chikara!sans- What an edgelord, his soul is interesting though. (dislikes him) Cil- More paperjam? Can't blame their fans, though they really need to stop being overboard. (neutral) Cray- Not much to say, except I can't see his name in all that spraying. (finds him a hassle) HellishFell- He really needs to learn his manners. I'll wipe him out in a second no matter what he says. (dislikes him) Gradient- What a snob. (neutral with him) Bluescreen- He's pretty childish, but at least not all his words don't make sense. (neutral at best) Saltire- He thinks everything is a joke, but doesn't see that his life is a joke too. (dislikes him) Ruby Emerald- I'm honestly disgusted. (hates her and always messes up her name as Emerald Ruby) Bonsley- I don't feel bad for him. (dislikes him) Temporary- I know his name is Temporary but I just call him Shark teeth. (neutral) Trivia * she hates Ink so much she would probably have killed him if she cared enough * She doesn't give a dam about the lust AUs * isn't a fan of gore * likes to torture people * she is mature for her age but isn't a grown up yet * she doesn't care about anyone Category:Out-codes Category:Skeleton Category:Female Category:Errortale Category:Inktale